1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a desktop computer and, more particularly, to a desktop computer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
At present, desktop computers are widely used. A desktop computer mainly includes a display device for displaying images and a main body for driving the display device to display the images and performing a great deal of calculation and image processing. Since the display device and the main body are two independent components, at least an image transmission line is needed to connect the display device and the main body. However, the image transmission line is an external connecting line which is inconvenient to use. For example, the image transmission line occupies space and is inconvenient to transport, and further aesthetics is deteriorated. In addition, a supporting bracket is also needed to support the display device, thereby increasing the cost.
Since the development of the manufacturing processes for semiconductors promotes miniaturization of components, all-in-one desktop computers appear on the market. An all-in-one desktop computer is the computer that a main body and a display device thereof are integrated in the same casing and can perform their original functions. The all-in-one desktop computer does not occupy space and is convenient to transport. However, since the main body and the display device are integrated in a single casing, users fail to upgrade functions by themselves with the development of the technology and their needs, and manufacturers also need performing a complex disassembling and assembling process to repair the computer. In addition, a supporting bracket is also needed to support the all-in-one desktop computer, thereby increasing the cost.